Drakedeath
Early Days Drakedeath founded the nation of Drakoria on August 15, 2008. This same day, the nation joined a small, 40 member alliance called the Trilateral Commission. Representing Drakoria, Drakedeath became close with several members of the alliance. During the first few days, Drakedeath sent telegrams to other nations to get them to join the Trilateral Commission, and became an Official Recruiter on August 18, 2008. On August 25, 2008, the Trilateral Commission passed a revision to the charter creating the Grand Council position, the Head of Recruitment. On August 28, 2008, when the elections began, Drakedeath ran for the new position, and became the first Head of Recruitment on September 2, 2008. Leading the recruitment drives, he managed to move the Trilateral Commission from an average of 35-40 members to an average of 45-55. Trilateral Commission Supreme Council On October 15, 2008, First Representative Trowa resigned from his office. On October 16, 2008, Second Representative Heero also resigned. Drakedeath was selected to become the new Second Representative, which was the fourth highest position in the alliance. As Second Representative, Drakedeath became a part of several issues. One of these was an attempt by a member that was leaving to convince First Representative Arch3004 to leave the Trilateral Commission and help him found an alliance. Arch had refused, and the issue was resolved a month or so later when the former member, a player by the name of T Bone, tried to coup the another alliance. He also helped negotiate the upgrade of the Trilateral Commission's PIAT with the Socialistic Empire to an ODP. When several government members started talking about blocs, some opposed joining one and others supported joining one. Drakedeath helped out with a compromise by convincing the government to sign the Dark Vows, a Black Sphere treaty devoted to Black Sphere Unity and non-aggression inside of the sphere. Chief Executive Officer In late November of 2008, Chief Executive Officer Grim Reaper, better known as GR, and not to be confused with the alliance Greenland Republic, went inactive due to a longterm loss of internet. GR had been the root admin of the Trilateral Commission's forums, and the forums experienced an IPS Drive Error. After the alliance reorganized on some new forums, it became clear GR was gone, and a new CEO was to be chosen. Normally, the First Representative succeded him, but Arch refused to, and nominated Former Chief of Staff Cooksonthegreat. Chairman T-O-O-L nominated Drakedeath, and an election was held. The alliance was split on the decision, and in the end, Drakedeath won by one vote. Soon after becoming CEO, he named Cooksonthegreat his successor as Second Representative. In late December, former Trilateral Commission member T Bone attempted to coup the United Socialist Alliance. Drakedeath had warned USA President Tarikmo3rd of T Bone when he had joined USA. Drakedeath now assisted in the prosecution of T Bone, and a USA jury sentenced him to ZI in early January. Due to the conflict with Ordo Verde and the Viridian Entente, USA couldn't carry out the ZI and asked the Trilateral Commission to do it for them, and the Commission agreed. On January 3, 2009, Drakedeath gave some minor assistance in signing an Optional Defense Pact with The Ravyns. Later, however, he played a fairly large part in negotiation the upgrade to an Optional Aggression and Defense Pact, which was signed on February 1, 2009. By mid February of 2009, however, tensions rose between Drakedeath and other government members. Drakedeath was well known for his straightforward attitude, sometimes called blunt. On February 20, 2009, he was hit out of the blue with a review, essentially an audit. Head of External Affairs Badbrownies claimed that Drakedeath was unfit for the position, claiming that many alliances had complained about him. When asked for evidence, Badbrownies and his supporters claimed that they "hadn't logged it since they hadn't thought that they would be needing it." They also cited that Drakedeath had repeatedly kicked Elac Nosnum during Drakedeath's term as Second Representative. Drakedeath responded by stating that this evidence was not from his CEO term and was thus void, and when they pressed on, Drakedeath first reminded them that Badbrownies had not even been the GPA diplomat to TriCom at the time, and that Elac had been roleplaying sexual harassment of diplomats, including NecroV4L of NPO and Aetherius Princeps of Nebula-X. He had kicked Elac by request of these and other diplomats. Badbrownies once again pulled an old card, trying to say that Drakedeath and imbored24470 of SLCB had been in an 'argument that should be investigated.' The prosecuters blatantly ignored that this had been an OOC argument over an OOC matter in an OOC channel. Chairman T-O-O-L, who later admitted never reading the thread, insisted on calling for a revote. Disgusted, Drakedeath resigned and took up a position as a Senator. Senate Shortly after taking office as Senator, Drakedeath became embroiled in the Senate-SC Debates. Former CEO Grim Reaper, who was now a Senator, filed a complaint that the Senate was utterly useless. They had no power to do anything, and the Supreme Council could do anything they wanted without fear of backlash. Drakedeath then established the Government Review system, allowing the Supreme and Grand Councils to be reviewed by the Senate. The Senate would receive complaints on government members and begin the appropriate action. The Senate would also do a personal monthly review of the government and vote to remove poor government officials. The peace didn't last long. Soon, GR once again stated that the Supreme Council had too much power, having found in the charter that the Chairman could override other government decisions. He also added that, since the Chief of Staff position had been removed, a tie-breaker vote would be needed. Thus, Drakedeath and GR proposed the Senate High Lord position. He would act as the 5th Supreme Council vote and would vote according to the Senators. For a few days, the debate subsided. Again, the peace didn't last. First Representative Metacomet established the Senate Review system, which undermined the respect clause of the charter. He immediately targeted Drakedeath, who had been the center of controversy for awhile. Senator Arch3004 observed that Drakedeath had been accused of power tripping, bigotry, and bias on almost every post he made. When he opposed the member of the month, for example, Head of Internal Affairs Burstolava claimed he was power tripping. The many events and discourtesies led to Drakedeath's resignation and departure on March 16, 2009. He immediately chose The Ravyns as his new home. The Ravyns Drakedeath quickly found himself at home in The Ravyns, taking on ambassador duties and becoming a part of the community. The Front When Don Sharduke implemented a number of changes to the charter, making the alliance more democratic and less meritocratic, Drakedeath was nominated for the position of The Front, to replace the long-inactive incumbent WarriorPrincess. He won the election by default due to a lack of opposition and the failure of WarriorPrincess to run. This later became the cause of a feud between WP and Drakedeath, and the two spoke relatively little. Drakedeath was later banned from the CN Radio channel when WarriorPrincess requested so. The ban lasts to this day. As The Front, Drakedeath began working to repair relations between The Ravyns and their allies, the Trilateral Commission. TriCom was under new management, the chairman now being GR, and the latter embraced the opportunity to repair the damage done by the former leader. Within days, the two had made The Ravyns and the Trilateral Commission closest allies. Inner Circle Bloc Drakedeath presented an idea to the Ravyn government, suggesting an MDoAP bloc with TriCom and a friendly alliance, Iunctus. The idea caught on quickly in the Ravyns, and TriCom accepted it. Iunctus accepted the offer as well, and the Inner Circle was founded. This was almost immediately after the upgrading of Ravyns's protectorate with LoSS to an MDoAP. The Circle of Icarus When The Ravyns began to decline, Sharduke, Bert101, and Mariowpower1 began working with several members of LoSS, mainly PHD and Phoebus, to create a high-activity, high-average NS alliance. Drakedeath was brought into the plans late due to the failure of Sharduke and Bert to supply a link to the rest of the government. The Circle of Icarus was chosen as a name. A flag was made. A protectorate with Sparta was formed and signed, Ravyns was disbanded, and TCI declared existence. Grand Emissary of Icarus Drakedeath was unanimously selected by the Upper Circle to become the Grand Emissary of Icarus, the FA minister. He made no major waves as Emissary before realizing TCI was a waste of time and leaving to join the Imperial Assault Alliance. Imperial Assault Alliance Drakedeath joined IAA mostly due to the fact that he knew a number of their members, mainly their Imperial Regent, Voodoo Nova, and Lavo_2. He had met them both in CNRP, and grown close to them. Director of Foreign Affairs Due to his experience in foreign affairs, Drakedeath was appointed Director of Foreign Affairs for the IAA. He made minor changes to the DiploCorps, but did nothing major before resigning so a more active individual could take his place. The Swedish Empire In May of 2010, Drakedeath left the Imperial Assault Alliance to found an alliance with a friend, Vince Sixx, and his ex-alliance mate from TriCom, GrimReaper. The result was The Swedish Empire, a loosely nationalist themed alliance protected by Nordreich that only peaked at 6 members. TSE stagnated, as no recruit wanted to join a Sweden-based alliance, so Drakedeath and GrimReaper made the decision to reform their old alliance. Trilateral Commission 2.0 Drakedeath and GrimReaper had entertained ideas of reforming the Trilateral Commission for awhile, as both had the belief that the first hadn't had a proper chance to reach it's maximum potential. In August of 2010, they had a way and they had the will. The Trilateral Commission was reformed on August 23, 2010. Chairman As Chairman of the Trilateral Commission, Drakedeath has so far worked with the other founders of the alliance in an effort to prevent history from repeating itself, and improving upon the foundation of the alliance in general. Category:Individuals